ER: LUCY'S SISTER
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: Lucy has something to tell Carter. Why are Tess, Monica, Raphel and Andrew there. Get a tissue, it's a TEARJERKER.


****

LUCY'S SECRET

BY: ELISABETH ANNE

DISCLAIMER: Carter, Lucy and ER do not belong to me. Tess, Raphel, Andrew and Monica do not belong to me. I just thought I would write a story for my 2 most favorite shows. 

SUMMARY: Lucy has something to tell Carter, but will he listen. Read and find out why Tess, Raphel, Andrew and Monica are there. 

WARNING: GET A TISSUE IT'S A REAL TEARJERKER!

This story starts out at Cook County General Hospital in the ER hallway. Tess, Monica and Andrew stood invisible to the human eye. "What are we doing here?" Monica asked. "Why else would be here, Miss Wings? We're here on assignment. This is not going to be an easy one." Tess told Monica and Andrew. "Who is my assignment?" Monica asked. "Your assignment isn't here yet." Tess replied.

They saw a blonde haired young woman walking down the hall. It was Lucy; she had been looking for Carter. "Dr.Carter!" Lucy yelled running to catch up with him. "What?" Carter asked turning around. "Could we go to dinner tonight?" Lucy asked. "I'm kind of busy tonight, Luce." Carter told her. "Please Dr.Carter I really need to talk to you." Lucy said looking into Carter's eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Carter askedcas he started to walk down the hall again. "You know that day in the ex…" Lucy started to say. "Shhhhh! All right, we can go to dinner." Carter told her. "That's what I need to talk to you about." Lucy said starting to blush. "All right, where do you want to meet for dinner?" Carter asked with a sigh. "My dorm at 7:00 tonight. Why do you want me to be quiet about what happened in the exam room? Everyone here knows about it." Lucy told him. "Have you told him yet?" Carol asked walking into the doctor's lounge. "No, I was going to tell him tonight." Said Lucy. "Tell me what? I'm standing right here." Carter reminded them. "I'll tell you tonight." Lucy said as she and Carter walked out of the doctor's lounge. "Why can't you tell me now?" Carter asked. "Because I don't want to distract you." Lucy replied. "I'm already going to be distracted until 7:00." Carter told her starting to get mad. "Ill tell you in one hour." Lucy said as she started to walk away. "Lucy, just tell me!" Carter yelled after her. "Not until 7:00 tonight. Are you going to keep bugging me until then?" Lucy yelled back. Everyone in the ER hallway was staring at Lucy and Carter, but they didn't seem to notice. "You two sound like you're married. This is not a place for personal arguments. Now cool it until you get out of here, all right?" Said Kerry Weaver as she walked down the hallway. "All right, I'll see you at 7:00, Lucy! Jeez!" Carter yelled frustrated. Carter walked off Lucy stood there staring at him as he walked away. Lucy started to daydream. Carter found Carol getting Tess and Katie ready to go home. "Hi, Carol." Carter said walking into the doctor's lounge. "What did you mean when you asked Lucy did you tell him yet?" Carter asked. "I'm surprised no one has told you. We all promised Lucy we wouldn't tell." Carol told him. "Tell me what? Who else knows?" Cartera asked. "We all promised not to tell. Kerry, Mark, Elisabeth, Peter, Jerry and I." Carol told him. "All of you know what Lucy is going to tell me?" Carter asked looking at the clock. "Yes, bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Carol said walking out of the doctor's lounge with Carter holding the door open.

Tess, Monica and Andrew stood just outside the doctor's lounge. "You better get going, Angel Girl." Tess told her. "Is my assignment here?" Monica asked looking around. "No, but she will be soon. Now get going." Tess told her. Monica walked away, when she looked where Tess and Andrew had been they were no longer there. What am I supposed to do? Monica asked silently. "May I help you?" Asked a voice from behind Monica startling her. "Hi, I'm new here. My name is Monica." Monica introduced herself. "I'm Elisabeth Corday." Elisabeth told her. "What's going on? Why were those 2 yelling at each other?" Monica asked. "Well Lucy has a surprise for Carter and Carter is asking everyone what is it." Elisabeth explained. "Do you know what Lucy is going to tell Dr.Carter?" Monica asked. "Yes, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Carter." Elisabeth told her. "All right, I promise." Monica replied.

Carter spoted Dr.Peter Benton walking down the hall. "Hey, Dr.Benton!" Carter yelled starting to walk faster down the hall. "Hey, Carter, I'm not going to break my promise to Lucy. So don't ask." Peter told Carter. "I'm going to go crazy if I don't know what Lucy is going to tell me!" Carter yelled. "Hey, Carter no one is going to tell you. Don't worry, it's only 15 minutes to seven." Lucy told him. "Tonight is kind of slow for 4 weeks after Christmas." Carter commented. "Hey, Carter, ready to go?" Lucy asked 15 minutes later. "For dinner? Yeah, let's go." Carter replied.

Carter and Lucy soon got to Lucy's dorm. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carter asked as they walked through the door. Lucy took a deep breath. "John Carter…I'm pregnant." Lucy blurted out. "What?" Carter asked not believing what he had just heard. "I've loved you since I first met you, now I'm pregnant and you're the father." Lucy said looking at the floor. "When?" Carter asked gently taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face. So she would look him in the eye. When their eyes met she was crying he gently wiped her tears away and kissed her. "That day in the exam room almost 4 months ago." Lucy told him. "What are we going to do?" Carter asked. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused. "What are we going to do about the baby?" Carter asked. "I'm going to keep this baby." Lucy told him. "How did everyone know before me?" Carter asked. "I was telling Carol about me thinking I might be pregnant, when Jerry walked in." Lucy explained looking away again. "I'm just surprised and I just realized something. "What?" Lucy asked looking at Carter. "I love you. Could we eat I'm getting kind of hungry." Carter said with a smile. "I made some spaghetti and a salad for dinner. Is that all right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, that's fine. I can't…" Carter started to say. Just then the door opened and Lucy's roommate walked in. "Sorry, I just wanted to grab a few things." Said Maria. "Maria, this is John Carter. Carter this is my roommate, Maria." Said Lucy. "Hi, nice to meet you." Said Carter. "Hello, you must be the doctor, Lucy, won't quit saying is sooooooooo cute…" Maria started to say. "Maria, shut up." Lucy told her roommate starting to blush. "What's wrong, Luce, don't want me to hear what you tell her?" Carter asked with a smile. "No, I don't want her telling you what I told her. It's girl talk." Lucy told him. "Dose he know yet?" Maria asked. "I'm going to be a daddy?" Carter asked still a little shocked. "Yeah, I told him just a few minutes ago." Lucy told her. Then there was a honk from a car. "Well I better go. I'll see you later." Maria said as she ran to her room to grab a few things she would need for the night and ran out the door. "Wait, how do you know I'm the father of your baby?" Carter asked. "You're the only guy I ever slept with." Lucy told him starting to blush again. Carter couldn't resist he kissed her and then they walked to the kitchen for dinner. 

The next night in the ER, Carter walked into the ER still kind of shocked he was going to be a father. "Hey, Dr. Carter, did Lucy tell you the secret?" Jerry asked. "I'm going to be a father." Said Carter. "Congradulations." Said Jerry. "Thanks." Carter told Jerry. "Hey, Carter, did Lucy tell you the news?" Peter Benton asked walking over to the admissions desk.

Meanwhile it was storming outside. Allison Knight and her 4-year-old daughter Gabrielle were driving home. Allison thought she saw something in the road and swerved to hit it, but went off the road.

"I told him last night. Wow, it's pretty sl…" Lucy started to say. "2 people coming in! Car accident! 5 minutes!" Elisabeth Corday yelled. "Congradulations on the baby." Monica told Lucy. "I don't remember you. Are you knew here?" Lucy asked. " Yes, my name is Monica." Monica introduced herself. "How did you know I was going to have a baby?" Lucy asked. "I heard you and Dr.Carter yelling at each other. I asked Dr.Corday wha was going on and that's when I found out." Monica explained. "Let's go! What do we have?" Dr.Peter Benton yelled. "4-year-old female! Broken arm and concussion!" Elisabeth yelled as they brought in the first victim. "What about the other victim?" Dr.Mark Greene yelled. "19-year-old female! Hit her head againest the windshield and possible spinal injury!" Nurse Carol Hathaway yelled running along side the other gurney. "Oh my God!" Said Lucy stopping dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Carter asked. "It's Ali and Gabby." Lucy told him. "You know them?" Carter asked. "It's my sister and my niece." Lucy explained. 

A few days later Ali woke up. The sun was shining in the room. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital room. She looked around again and saw her daughter wasn't there. Then a nurse came in and saw she was awake. Then nurse was Monica. "It's good to see you awake." Monica told her. "Where's Gabby?" Ali asked. "The 4-year-old little girl that was brought in with you? My name is Monica." Monica told her. "Yes, where is she?" Ali asked. "Your sister is next door." Said Monica not knowing Gabby was Ali's daughter. "She's not my sister, she's my daughter. Could I see her?" Ali asked. "Sorry. Sure, come with me." Monica told her. Gabby was lying in bed, but she was awake. "Hi, Gabby." Ali said as she walked into the room. "Mommy!" Gabby yelled. "How are you feeling?" Ali asked. "I hurt." Said Gabby. "Where?" Ali asked her daughter. "My head and arm." Gabby replied. "Well the doctor said you have a broken arm and a concussion." Ali explained. "What a cussion?" Gabby asked. "It means you hurt your head really badly." Ali explained to Gabby.

Later that night after Ali thought gabby was asleep. Ali went back to her room. What she didn't know was the same time she went to sleep, her daughter slipped into a coma. The next day Ali went to see Gabby. She knew Gabby was usaully awake by now. But she heard only machines, walked in and saw Gabby was in a coma. "Moncia, what happened to Gabby?" Ali asked. "About 11:00 she slipped into a coma." Monica replied. "How she was just fine when I left" Said Ali. "I don't know." Monica answered.

That's when the heart moniter went flatline. Nurses and doctors rushed in. They did all they could, but in the end Gabby died. "Call it! Time of death!" Mark looked at the clock. "8:33." Mark said sadly. "No, you have to be wrong! She can't be dead!" Allison yelled starting to cry. Haleh went to call Ali's parents and boyfriend. Ali's boyfriend was also Gabby's father. Ali's boyfriend Cole and her mother (Barbra) soon arrived. "Do you think Gabby could have known she was going to die?" Ali asked. "I don't know, it's possible." Cole told her. That's when Ali remembered something Gabby had mumbled in her sleep, before she had left the room.

FLASHBACK(I love you mommy, pwease I don't want to die yet.)

Ali gasped all of the sudden. "Are you all right?" Cole asked. "I just remebered something Gabby said before I left the room." Said Ali. "What?" Cole asked. "She said she loved me and she didn't want to die yet as if talking to someone." Ali told him. "Do you think she was talking to an Angel?" Cole asked. "I would believe it, I know she's watching over you and me. Monica, you're knew here aren't you?" Ali asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Monica asked. "Because my sister, Lucy, is a med student here and knows most everyone here." Ali explained.

That's when Lucy and Carter came walking up behind her hand in hand. "Ali, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Gaby and I were headed home. I had just picked her up from a friend's house. It was storming really badly, but I decided to drive home anyway. I thought I saw somthint in the road and swerved so I wouldn't hit it. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room. I found out Gabby was right next door and went to see her. I spent the whole day with her yesterday. Then when I thought Gabby was asleep, I went back to my room. I woke up this morning and find out Gabby's in a coma. She died just a few minutes ago." Ali said starting to cry once more. "Gabby died?" Lucy asked trying not to cry. "Yeah, I never should have tried to drive home. If I would have waited until the storm wasn't so bad, Gabby would still be alive." Ali said starting to blame her self for her daughter's death. Lucy put her arms aroun her younger sister and they both stood there in the middle of the ER hallway crying. Finally they stopped crying. "Do you know how she died?" Lucy asked. Ali shook her head. "No." Ali replied. "D you want to know?" Lucy asked. Ali nodded again. "Yes." She said her voice hardly above a whisper. "How did she die Dr.Greene?" Lucy asked. "Inernal bleeding and swelling to the brain." Dr. Mark Green told her. Ali looked at Carter and gave a small smile. "So you're the cute doctor Lucy won't quit talking about." She said. "Ali, shut up!" Lucy yelled. "You mind if Luce and I go? Out shift ended 10 minutes ago." Said Carter looking at the clock. "Go on you two. We'll see you tomorrow." Kerry told them. "Carter, do you mind if we don't go out tonight?" Lucy asked. "Sure, who was Gabby?" Carter asked as he and Lucy walked into the doctor's lounge. "Gabby, was my niece." Lucy told Carter. "But your sister is only 19-years-old." Said Carter. "So what dose that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked. "Never mind. I was just kind of surprised." Carter told her. "Why?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." Carter told her. "Do you think we can get out of the ER hallway?" Lucy said. "Do you want a ride home, Lucy?" Carter asked. They saw Ali was still standing in the hallway, Lucy walked over to her sister. "Sure, I'll see you later all right, Ali?" Lucy asked. Ali nodded. "All right. Cole, could you take me home?" She asked. "Can she go home?" Cole asked. "Yes, she can go home." Said Mark Greene.

Cole took her home; he got agier by the minute. "You b**** you killed our daughter!" Cole yelled as they headed upstairs to her apartment. "I saw something in the road! Do you think I wanted to kill Gabby?" Ali yelled back with tears streaming down her face. "Don't start crying! You're the one that murdered, Gabby!" Cole yelled. "Hey, shut up out there! I have a kid trying to sleep!" Someone yelled from up the stairs. "Why don't you shut up and mind your own bussiness!" Cole yelled. He shoved Ali. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ali screamed as she fell down the stairs. Ali's next door neighbor, the one that yelled at them to shut up ran back inside to call 911. Andrew knelt beside Ali. "I'm Andrew. I've been sent bye God to takeyou home." Andrew told Ali. "Did you take my daughter home?" Ali asked. "Yes, I did. Are you ready?" Andrew asked. "Yes." Ali replied. She closed her eyes and took one last breath. Andrew took her home. Cole had got back in his car and disappeared. By the time the ambulance arrived a few minutes later Ali was dead.

A couple of hours later at 2:30 in the morning, Carter woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello?" Carter mumbled. "Carter, is Lucy there?" A voice asked. "Who is this?" Carter mumbled. "It's Jerry." Jerry answered. "No, Lucy's not here. Why do you want to know?" Carter asked starting to wake up. "Could you pick her up and bring her to the hospital?" Jerry asked. "Sure, why?" Carter asked. "An ambulance just brought her sister in." Jerry told him. "When?" Carter asked. "About 2 hours ago. Dr.Benton did all he could, but she was dead by the time she got here." Jerry told him. "All right, I'll go get, Lucy, bye." Carter said as he hung up the phone. Carter got dressed and went to Lucy's dorm. He knocked on the door. 

"I'm coming!" Said a sleepy voice. The door opened a little; it was Maria that answered. "What are you doing here?" Maria asked. "Is Lucy here?" Carter asked. "It's 3:00 in the morning. Why are you here?" Said a voice from behind Maria it was Lucy. "Lucy, something happened to your sister." Said Carter. "Is she all right?" Lucy asked as she started to wake up. "She died. Dr.Benton, did everything he could." Carter told her. He was all the way in Lucy's dorm now. "When did she die?" Lucy asked trying not to cry. Carter wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry. "About three hours ago." Carter replied. "When did you find out?" Lucy asked. "About a half-hour ago." Carter replied. "Could you give me a ride to the hospital? I want to see for my self." Lucy told him. "Sure." He said sitting down on the couch while Lucy went to go get dressed. "All right, I'm ready." She said coming into the living room a few minutes later. Carter got up from the couch and they left. The got to the hospital 10 minutes later. Lucy walked over to the admission desk where Jerry was almost asleep. "Jerry, where's Ali?" Lucy asked. Startled Jerry woke up. "Huh, what's going on?" Jerry asked sleeply. "Where's Ali?" Lucy asked again. "Exam room 4." Jerry replied. Lucy walked to exam room 4. "Oh my God, it's Ali. What happened to her?" Lucy asked just above a whisper as she started to cry again. "I don't know. Let's go ask Dr.Benton." Carter suggested. They went to go find Peter Benton.

Well Tess, Monica and Andrew stood in the ER hallway invisble to the human eye once more. "Why are we still here?" Isn't my assignment dead?" Monica asked. "Well baby, Lucy is your new assignment." Tess replied. Monica was the first one to see Raphel coming donw the hall. "Raphel, what are you doing here?" Monica asked. "I'm here on assignment." Raphel told her. "Who is your assignment?" Monica asked. "Barbra Knight." Raphel replied. "My assignment is Lucy Knight." Monica told him. "I have to go." Andrew said all of the sudden. "Where?" Monica asked. "I just go an assignment." Andrew said starting to walk off and then just disappeared.

Well Andrew's assignment was Cole. Cole had shot himself in the head. "God, please forgive me." He kept repeating as he lay on the floor of his appartment. "God, dose forgive you, Cole." Said Andrew as a light started to surround him. "Who are you?" Cold asked. "I am an Angel sent by God to take you home. God loves you. Are you ready to go home?" Andrew asked. "But I am home." Cole told him. "Are you ready to go home to Heaven?" Andrew asked. "All right, is Ali there?" Cole asked as they walked toward a light. "Yes, I took her home just a few hours ago." Andrew replied. 

Well Monia and Raphel went to their assignments. This is what happened on Raphel's assignment:

"Barbra Knight?" Raphel found her sitting on her couch, staring out the window crying. She heard her name and looked at Raphel. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?" Barbra Knight asked. "I am an Angel." Raphel replied. "Why did my daughter and graddaughter have to die?" Barbra asked. "I am not sure, but you still have your other daughter, Lucy. She can't take the place of Allison. But you still have her and you granddaughter that's going to be here in about five months." Raphel told her.

Well back at Cook County General Hospital. Lucy went to the doctor's lounge, while Carter went to go find Dr.Benton. Lucy was the only one in the lounge; she went and sat down on the couch. Then there was a light coming from somewhere, Lucy looked up and there stood, Monica. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "I am an Angel sent by God to tell you He loves you." Monica told her. "If He loves me why did my sister and my niece have to die?" Lucy asked. Then Carter walked into the lounge, Dr.Benton right behind him. "Monica's an Angel." Lucy said when she saw them. "Why are you here?" Carter asked. "I was sent here to tell you. God loves you." Monica repeated. "Did you take my sister and my niece to Heaven?" Lucy asked. "No, a friend of mine did." Monica replied. "You friend is an Angel to right? Is this a joke?" Carter asked. "No, this isn't a joke." Monica told him.

A few minutes later Monica was gone.

"Carter, do you think you could take me to my mother's house?" Lucy asked. "Sure, but why? It's 4:30 in the morning." Carter said looking at the clock. "Because I have a strange feeling something isn't right." Lucy replied. "All right, let's go." Said Carter. "Well see you later, Dr.Benton." Lucy said as she and Carter walked out of the doctor's lounge. "First they come looking for me, then they leave." Benton said walking out of the doctor's lounge. 

Lucy and Carter soon got to Lucy's mother's house. "Mom!" Lucy called as she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Mom!" She called again. When there was still no answer Lucy unlocked the door and walked into the living room. "Mom!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her mother's side. She felt for a pulse and checked to see if she was breathing. There was no pulse, she wasn't breathing and she was ice cold. Carter ran to the phone and called 911. "This is John Carter! I need an ambulance right away…" Said Carter. The ambulance soon arrived and took Barbra Knight to the hospital, but she had died hours before. "I am sorry, Lucy. Your mother didn't make it." Dr. Mark Green told her. "I can't believe this is happening. First I lost my niece Gabby, then my sister Ali and now my mother." Lucy started to cry.

Meanwhile at Barbra Knight's house Raphel sat on the on the couch. "I should've taken the pills from her hand! I should've stopped her!" Raphel kept repeating. "Raphel, it's all right. She went home to God. She's safe." Monica told him. Raphel looked at Monica. "I should've stopped her. I shouldn've taken the pills out of her hand. "Don't blame your self, Raphel." Tess said as she appeared by the couch, Andrew appeared next to her. All four Angels sat there in for a while in silence. "I should've stopped her." Raphel said after a while. "Okay that's enough." Tess told Raphel. "Raphel, stop blaming yourself. She is home with God." Monica told him.

Two days later was the funeral. Well after the funeral, Lucy stayed by her mother's grave for a while. "Why is this happening? First my niece, then my sister and now my mother. Why is everyone I love being taken away from me?" Lucy asked. "Not everything you love is being taken away, Lucy Knight." Said a voice from behind her. "What do you want?" Lucy asked. She turned around and saw a light surrounding Monica. "God loves you." Monica told her. "I've lost almost everyone I love." Lucy told Monica. "You still have John Carter and your friends." Monica told her. "What if I lose them? What happens then? Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life?" Lucy asked. "No, you won't be alone. You're never alone. God is always with you. You niece, sister and mother are with him now. You will miss them, but you will see them in Heaven someday." Monica told her. "I don't have any living family." Lucy told Monica as she got up from where she was sitting on the ground. "You still have Carter, you earthly father and the Heavenly father is always with you no matter what." Monica told her. Lucy started to cry. Carter decided to see if Lucy wanted a ride home. "Luce, do you want a ride home?"Carter asked. "Sure, let's go." Lucy told him. Monica had disappeared a few minutes before. Carter and Lucy did not notice Monica, Tess, Raphel and Andrew standing there. Carter took Lucy back to her dorm. "Do you want me to stay for awhile?" Carter asked. "No, that's all right. I'm just going to take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow, Carter. Thanks." Lucy said shutting the door.

A few days later in the ER Carter was looking for Lucy, he finally found her. "Hey, Luce, do you want to go out tonight?" Carter asked. "Sure, when dose your shift end?" Lucy asked. "My shift ends at 8:30. What time dose your shift end?" Carter asked. "My shift ends at 8:00. So whe I get done I'll got to Dr. Magoo's and wait for you there. All right?" Lucy asked. "All right." Carter agreed. Carter walked off to see his next paient. He was smiling, because he had a couple of surprises for Lucy and she didn't know.

Later that night at almost 9:00 Carter got off and went to Dr.Magoo's where he found Lucy sitting in a booth staring off into space. "Lucy, what are you going to eat?" Carter asked, but Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy?" Carter asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh, what did you say? When did you get here?" Lucy asked snapping out of her daydream. "I got here a minute ago. What are you going to eat?" Carer asked. "I think I'm going to get a salad and some milk. The waitress walked over. "Hello, have you decided what you would like?" She asked. "I would like a hamber, coke and fries." Carter answered. "I would like a salad and a glass of milk." Said Lucy. The waitress walked back to the kitchen. "After we eat we can go for a walk on the beach." Carter told her. "All right, that sounds great." Lucy agreed. The food soon arrived Carter started to eat as fast as he could, but Lucy took her time. "Carter, slow down or you're going to choke." Lucy warned. Carter slowed down a little bit, then as soon as they ate. Carter paid the bill, and then they walked to his jeep. Just as he said they went to the beach, where the first surprise was. "Close your eyes." He told Lucy. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me. Close your eyes." Carter said again. "All right." Lucy agreed as she closed her eyes. They walked a few more minutes, and then Carter stopped. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Carter told her. Lucy opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Written in Seashells and rocks was a quesetion. It said:

__

LUCY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Lucy looked at Carter and smiled. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Lucy told him. Carter slipped the egagment ring on her finger. "I have one more surprise." Carter told her. "Where is it?" Lucy asked. "Not here." Carter replied. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Where is it?" She asked again. "Come on." Carter said as they headed back to the jeep. Carter drove to an apartment building. "What are we doing here?" Lucy asked. "This is the second surprise. Come on." Carter said as he got out of the jeep. Lucy slowly got out of the jeep and followed him to the appartment building. They took the elevator to the 3rd floor, walked to the 2ed door on the left and that's where Carter stopped. "Why are we stopping here?" Lucy asked. "This is my second surprise." Carter said unlocking the door. They walked in. "Who's apartment is this?" Lucy asked. "This is my apartment." Carter told her. "You finally moved out of Kerry's basement?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it's a 2 bedroom." Carter told her. "We could turn the second bedroom into a nursey." Lucy told him. "I've already started turning it into a nursey. Come and see it." Said Carter. "Wow, it looks so nice in here." Lucy said as they walked into the nursey.

The next day Lucy walked into the ER. "Hey, Lucy!" Elisabeth said when she saw Lucy. But Lucy didn't hear her. "Lucy!" Elisabeth said again. "Huh, what? What's going on?" Lucy said snapping out of her daydream. "I asked where did you get that ring?" Elisabeth repeated. "Carter, asked me to marry him last night." Lucy told her. "Congradulations." Elisabeth told her. "Thanks." Said Lucy. "All right, we have 24 year old women coming in! Stab wounds to the neck and chest! Let's get to work!" Kerry yelled. They ran to meet the ambulance, they did all they could, but the women died in the end. 

Well 2 months later was Lucy and Carter's wedding. Here is what happened:

"Do you John Carter take Lucy Knight to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister asked. "I do." Said Carter. The minister then turned to Lucy. "Do you Lucy Knight take John Carter to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister asked Lucy. "I do." Lucy replied. "I now prounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Said the minister. 

Well about 3 months later Lucy had a day off. She was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursey. "I can't wait until you're born little one. I lost most of my family. First your Gabby, then your Aunt Ali and then your grandma." Lucy said to her unborn baby as she sat there staring out the window. 

"Tess, where is her earthly father?" Monica asked. "I don't know, Angel Girl." Tess replied. "He's at the hospital and he dosen't have much time." Said a familer voice from behind them. "Andrew, what do you mean?" Monica asked. "He just had a heart attack and I'm going to take him home soon." Andrew replied. That's when the phone rang. 

"Hello…all right…I'll be there soon…okay…bye." Lucy said as she hung up the phone, grabbed keys and left. She soon got to Cook County. She walked over to the admission desk; Jerry was on the computer. "Jerry, what's going on? Why did you call?" Lucy asked. "Hi, Lucy, your father just had a heart attack, he wants to see you." Jerry told her. "What makes you think I want to tsee him?" Lucy asked her voice as cold as ice. "Lucy!" Said a familer voice. "Monica? What are you doing herre?" Lucy asked turning around. "Fred Knight, wants to see you. Why don't you at least talk to him?" Monica asked. "As far as I'm conceren his dead and has been for years." Lucy told Monica. "Why don't you at least hear what he has to say?" Monica asked. "All right, what room is he in?" Lucy finally agreed as she followed Monica down the hall "Lucy?" Fred asked as she walked into the room. "What do you want?" Lucy asked. "Will you forgive me?" Her father asked. "No." Lucy told him. "Lucy, I need you forgivness. I don't have much time." Her father begged. Lucy turned and walked out of the room without looking back. Then the heart moniter went flatline. Lucy ran back into the room, Carter right behind her. They brought her father back "Daddy, I'm sorry." Lucy told her father. "It's all right, Lucy. I told you I don't have much time." Fred told his daughter. "Do you really know when you're going to die?" Lucy asked. "No, but God dose." Fred answered. "You've seen an Angel?" Lucy asked. "Yes, he took your mother, sister and Gabby hom I'm going to going soon. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Fred asked his daughter. "What? No, not yet." Lucy answered. "Who is the father?" Fred asked. "I am. Mr. Knight, I'm John Carter." Carter introduced himself. "Take care of my daughter and grandchild." Fred told Carter. "I will." Carter promised. 

As Carter promised Fred closed his eyes and took his breath. "Are you ready to go home, Mr.Knight?" Andrew asked. "Yes, I'm ready. "Fred said as he and Andrew walked home to Heaven. 

Meanwhile back with Lucy and Carter. Carter tried to comfort Lucy, but she walked out of the room, dried her tears and went home. Promising herself she wasn't going to cry again. "Why did I have to lose everyone in my family?" Lucy asked staring out the window of the nursey. "You have not lost your whole family. You still have John Carter and your baby." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and there stood three Angels. Tess was waiting in the car outside. "Why are you here? Who are you two?" Lucy asked. "These are a couple of my friends. This is Raphel and this is Andrew. Andrew is the Angel of Death." Monica told her. Lucy looked at Andrew. "You took my parents, sister and niece home to Heaven didn't you?" Lucy asked Andrew. "Yes, I did." Andrew replied. "Uh-oh." Lucy said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Monica asked. "The baby is coming." Lucy told them. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Monica told her. They road the elevator down and then they got into the car. 

Soon they got to the hospital. Kerry was just leaving and was the first to see Lucy. "Lucy, what's going on?" Kerry asked. "The baby is coming." Lucy told her. Lucy was helped into a wheelchair and then taken to a delivery room. "Jerry, page Carter and tell him Lucy's having the baby!" Kerry told Jerry. Jerry paged Carter, Carter soon got to the admissions desk. "What's going on?" Carter asked. "Lucy, came ina few minutes ago and…" Before Jerry could finish Carter took off running.

Carter found out where Lucy was. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Lucy. When he walked in Lucy was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Hi." Carter said walking into the room. He walked over to the bed. "John, I would like you to meet your daughter. Finoa Allison Carter." Lucy told him as she put Finoa into his arms. "Hi, Fi, I'm your daddy." Carter told the baby in his arms. When Carter looked up, Lucy was crying. "What's wrong?" Carter asked. "Nothing, I may have lost one family, but I still have you and Fi." Lucy told him. "How did you get here anyway?" Carter asked. "Four Angels brought me." Lucy replied. "Four? I only met three." Said Carter. "I met another one. His name is Raphel." Lucy told Carter.

Later that day Finoa was in the nursey. Tess, Raphel, Monica and Andrew went to go see her. One of the nurses noticed Monica and let them in. Monica picked up Finoa. "Raphel, hold out your arms. "Why?" Raphel asked as he held out his arms. Monica put Finoa in Raphel's arms. "Do you think you can take her back? I don't want to drop her." Raphel said a few minutes later. "Don't worry." Moncia told him. Lay her down, we've got another assignment." Said Tess. Monica gently laid Finoa down. Then Tess, Raphel, Monica and Andrew left for their next assignments. A dove landed outside the window cooing and then flew off.

__

THE END


End file.
